


Just a few hundred miles ...

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: "We don't meet that much. But we have phones calls.""A lot.""Yes, we have many phone calls.""Once a week or even more. We talk about everything."The women laughed and looked at each other.There was one thing they hadn't talked about yet.•••#Sharja





	Just a few hundred miles ...

She had no idea how to go on. Meeting Sharon again had totally messed up her mind, just like every time they met. That was probably why they only talked over the phone.  
She walked up and down in her hotel room, let her fingers run through her hair and finally pressed _call._  
But quickly she hung up again. What would she even want to say?  
_Hi, Sharon!_ _Let's_ _spend some time together_ _before_ _we all leave?_  
Tarja shook her head. Too obvious. She couldn't do that. Yes, she and Sharon were friends, but there was more than that. There was chemistry, tons of, and Tarja feared that she was the only one who noticed it. It was driving her crazy that she got weak when Sharon was near and then she could only think of touching her skin, her hair, pulling her into a hug, caressing her lips, ...  
Tarja groaned.  
"Are you okay in there?"  
It was Kevin. He and Max had a hotel room right next to her and the walls were thin. Tarja had heard the guys snore at night.  
"I'm fine," Tarja called back. "Just a cramp in my foot."  
"Shall I come over and massage it?" Kevin offered and Tarja laughed.  
"It's okay, Kev. I might go on a run!"  
Said, done. Minutes later she was walking out of the hotel, looking for the best path to run. They had a hotel a few kilometres away from the festival and Tarja dearly hoped that no one would recognise her now. She needed some time for herself, some time to think ...  
That's why she was running. Running helped her to empty her mind, it helped her thinking about stuff and it helped her to calm down when she was angry. Mostly because of her husband.  
This time she needed to clear her mind because of Sharon, the beautiful, sweet Sharon, who said her name so wrong but in such a cute way.  
She had to smile. Maybe her heart had jumped a bit as Sharon had said her name. Maybe she had died on the inside when Sharon had smiled at her. Maybe she had felt happy when Sharon had hugged her.  
Out of breath she sat down on a shadowy bench in the park, pulling out her phone.  
And then she pressed the call button again but didn't hang up this time.  
"Tarja!" Sharon greeted her happily. "Good to hear from you so soon after we've met. Slept well?"  
"Yep, I did," Tarja replied and ran her hand through her hair again. She was so nervous. "And you?"  
"So did I." Sharon giggled. "I dreamt about you."  
Tarja's breath got stuck for a moment. "Oh? What was it?"  
"It was cool, we were doing a whole concert together. I was singing songs like _Falling Awake_ with you and you sang _Ice Queen._ "  
"The fans would love that," Tarja said and swallowed. "Are you ... staying in Zlín too?"  
"What? Oh, now. Yeah, indeed. I just came back from breakfast."  
"Okay." Tarja gripped her phone. "When are you going to leave?"  
"Uhm, around ten. Why? Do you want to meet?"  
Tarja closed her eyes. Ten ... that was too soon. "I thought it would have been nice. We didn't have some wine yesterday."  
"I knew we forgot something!" Sharon called. "Next time, okay?"  
"Sure." Tarja smiled. Next time ... in what, two years?  
"This time our schedule was really busy," Sharon said. "There was almost no time to see you ..."  
"Yes, a pity."  
"Are you outside?" Sharon asked. "I just heard a bird ..."  
"Yes, I went on a run," Tarja replied and held her breath because of what Sharon said next.  
"Mh, an all sweaty Tarja ... I want to see that ..."  
There it was again. Sharon's kinky little hints, suggestive ways of telling Tarja she wanted to see her naked. She did it a lot, called her sexy, complimented her beauty and told her she would love to taste her. No wonder Tarja felt nervous when she was close.  
"I ... need to get back now," Tarja breathed and stood up from the bench. She wished she simply could flirt back and tell Sharon she loved her curves or her eyes or that she wanted to caress her beautiful waist (exactly what Sharon had said to her a while ago), but she couldn't. She didn't dare to. One day she would dare to - but not today. She wasn't sure what to think about everything. What Sharon thought about everything.  
"That's a shame," Sharon said. "Call me when you're at home?"  
"Definitely," Tarja breathed.  
"Great! Can't wait to hear your wonderful voice again."  
Tarja closed her eyes. "Bye, Sharon."  
"Bye Tari."  
They hung up, Tarja more shocked than satisfied. Tari? That was how a) her father called her and b) Marcelo and ex lovers had called her. And Sharon knew that. She had told her.  
Tarja was taking a deep breath - if Sharon saw herself as her lover?? Or had she just called her Tari because it sounded cute? But why, did Sharon think she was cute?  
Her heart almost stopped as her phone vibrated shortly, showing her a text message from Sharon herself.  
_I already miss your beautiful eyes. Your beautiful_ _smile_ _. Next time we have to_ _meet_ _for a longer_ _time_ _..._ _And_ _maybe_ _alone_ _. We need to talk about a few things. Goodbye, Tari, my beautiful._  
Tarja had to sit down again.  
"Oh my god ..." she whispered. This was more than a hint, the while text ...  
She quickly deleted the message, since she wasn't the it one who was handling this phone. Marcelo did and Eleonora did too. Even Christian knew her password, just because he loved to take pictures of the crowd from her phone.  
Slowly she stood up again and walked back to the hotel. She knew she should have run, run all those feeling and thoughts off, but somehow she didn't want to.  
"All okay?" Eleonora asked as Tarja entered their room. "You look pale."  
"I'm okay," Tarja replied. "Just a bit sick."  
"Did you vomit?" her assistant asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know what morning sickness means in the most times."  
Tarja rolled her eyes. Eleonora knew that Marcelo wanted another child but what she didn't know was that Tarja lately refused to sleep with him as often as she could, just because she didn't want another child. She loved Naomi with her heart and soul but she knew another baby would end her career.  
"Should I buy a test for you?" Eleonora offered, earning a mad look from her boss.  
"Do that and I'll ignore you for the rest of the month."  
Her assistant had to grin. Tarja could be strict too but she was not sounding threatening.  
Tarja went straight to the shower, still thinking about Sharon's text message. Next time she called her, she would ask her about her feelings, Tarja swore to herself.

"Are you okay?" Ruud asked. He was sitting next to Sharon and had noticed that she was staring out of the plane window non stop.  
"Yeah, why? I miss Robert and the kids."  
"You'll see them soon," Ruud replied and smiled at his friend. "And then you and Robert will be finally able to celebrate your birthday the way you should have celebrated it."  
"Yeah ... that birthday was a big fail," Sharon sighed. "No family, no friends besides the band ..."  
"And Tarja," Ruud said. "Don't forget her."  
Sharon's heart jumped. "No, I didn't. She almost counts as band member, doesn't she?"  
"Sure," Ruud said with a shrug, "but she's also your friend."  
"Mhm," Sharon just made. She was more than a friend to her, actually. She was a secret crush and more. Sharon hated to think like this but she longed for the touch of the small Finn, she longed for her smile and voice and the way she said her name. With that rolled 'R'.  
Sharon sighed and leant her head against the window, watching the clouds beneath them.  
Tarja ... what was she doing right now? Probably packing ...  
She was so cute, every time Sharon said something kinky to her. She could hear her catching her breath, unable to say something. Oh how she wished Tarja would flirt back. She probably did not hate it, otherwise she would have said something. So Sharon waited and continued, hoping that Tarja would finally indulge into it. Besides that she had texted her that they needed to talk.  
Yes, Sharon wanted to ask her if she was okay with all that flirting and the hints she made. She would ask her in person though. They needed to meet again, alone. Soon. They were only a few hundred miles away from each other. Only ...

Sharon stretched herself. Hours of sitting in a plane was not the best for her old bones. Of course only herself referred to her bones as old, after all she had only turned 45 some days ago. And compared to other women her age she was still fit and healthy.  
Tarja, for example. She had problems with her limbs, neck and digestion if she ate the wrong food or ate too much.  
Tarja ...  
Yes, she wasn't the healthiest woman but somehow she just lived her life. Didn't complain a lot ...  
Sharon pulled out her phone and typed quickly:  
_How are you, dear?_ _I'd_ _like to give you a proper massage_ _right_ _now_ _..._ _I_ _know_ _that's_ _what you need. Next time we meet. Lots of love, S._

Tarja stared at her phone.  
She had just landed in Spain and switched on her phone, just to see another kinky message of the other singer.  
"Sharon?" a voice behind her asked and Tarja locked her phone quickly.  
She turned around and saw that Alex was behind her.  
"Yeah. She asked if we already landed."  
"Would have been nice to spend some time with them," Alex said and Tarja nodded. It seemed like her guitarist hadn't seen the message, probably he had only seen the name on the top.  
"Yeah. Next time."

"Mummy!" Her daughter jumped into her arms, kissing her face. "I missed you so much! I saw your concert! And I saw Sharon with you! I loved it!"  
"Really, hun? Was there a live stream?"  
"Yes, Daddy switched it on for me."  
"The live stream?" Tarja raised her eyebrows at her husband and put her daughter back down. "Didn't you think it was a little late for her?"  
"Sorry," Marcelo apologised. "She wanted to see you. And after Paradise I sent her right into her bed."  
"Don't be mad at Daddy," Naomi said, "I didn't stop begging. I saw you were playing at nine and asked him until he said okay. Your fans were so loud! I almost couldn't hear you!"  
Tarja laughed. Her daughter was the smartest creature she had ever witnessed. "It's fine. And yes, I know, they were screaming all the time. Crazy folk."  
"And you were so pretty with Sharon!"  
Tarja's heart jumped. "What?"  
"Your dress when you sang with Sharon! It was glitteryyyyy!" Naomi jumped up and down. "I love it! Wear it more often!"  
"I will," Tarja said with a light smile. Indeed she had worn this dress for Sharon ... She didn't know why. Maybe she wanted her to notice her in a different way, make her think that she was shining and beautiful. "Baby, I want to sleep a bit now. Okay?"  
"Of course! I'll be quiet," Naomi promised and her mother knew she meant it. The girl knew that Tarja needed to sleep after shows and was always playing quietly until the singer woke up by herself.  
This time though she wouldn't be alone.  
As soon as she crawled into bed, her feet, back and head aching, wishing that Sharon was here to fulfil her promise of giving her a massage, Marcelo came into the bedroom.  
He joined her inside the bed, immediately touching her hip. "You're naked ..." he whispered.  
"Yes, I'm feeling hot," Tarja mumbled. "Summer in Spain, you know ..."  
"Oh, I thought it would be something else," Marcelo said and crawled closer, not putting his hand away from her skin.  
"Not now," Tarja sighed and tried to push him away.  
Marcelo started to caress her back. "Do you still love me, Tarja?"  
Tarja turned around. "I do ... why are you asking?" She panicked. Did he know??  
"I don't know, I have a feeling you don't love me anymore."  
"Because we don't sleep with each other anymore?"  
"Not as often as before." Marcelo sighed. "You know I'm not a man who needs to do it everyday but twice a month is not a lot."  
"I know," Tarja sighed. "And I know this will sound really clichè now ... but it's not because of you, it's because of me. My back hurts twenty-four hours a day, I'm not getting any rest anymore and I'm afraid my migraine will return. You know how bad it was before we had Namu. I just feel like a piece of shit and really... _really_ not in the mood to have sex. I need to get better, first."  
"Okay," Marcelo whispered and kissed his wife's shoulder. "Tell me if I can do anything for you."  
"Not right now," Tarja mumbled. "But thank you. Just take care of our daughter."  
"Sure." Marcelo kissed her shoulder again. "I love you. Forever and always, you know? I promised you and I will not break this promise."  
Tarja smiled, feeling her heart getting heavy. What had she done ...

Sharon was impatiently waiting for Tarja's phone call.  
She didn't call on the same day anymore, so Sharon went to bed. Tarja was probably sleeping, too. She had problems with her back, Sharon reminded herself, she needed to rest a lot.  
Around ten she said good night to her family and went upstairs. First she took a shower and then walked into her bedroom, just to find Robert waiting for her.  
"Hi," he said. "We haven't celebrated your birthday yet."  
"True," Sharon said, knowing that they had to. She had to allow him to sleep with her. If she didn't, he would suspect something. Sharon was thinking about Tarja without interruptions and she knew this wouldn't change while having sex with her husband.  
But Sharon was ready to try.  
With a smile she crawled into the bed and cuddled up to her husband, just hoping she wouldn't call the wrong name.

Two days after that, Tarja finally called.  
Sharon was nervous like a little school girl as she picked up, breathing, "Tarja?"  
"Hi, Sharon," Tarja said quietly. "How are you?"  
"I'm ... okay. Pretty much okay. I miss you ..." Sharon held her breath.  
"I miss you too," Tarja whispered into her phone.  
"And how are you?" Sharon asked gently.  
"Well, I'm ... not so good. My back is aching nonstop and Marcelo doesn't give me a massage."  
"Oh, I wish I was with you," Sharon replied. "I would massage you wherever you feel the need ..."  
"Everywhere," Tarja breathed. "I feel the need everywhere."  
Finally. Finally she dared to flirt with Sharon.  
"You do? Would you like to feel my fingers on your naked skin?"  
"Yes," Tarja moaned quietly. "I want to ... I want to feel your fingers everywhere on my skin."  
"Between your legs?" Sharon breathed.  
"Yes," Tarja moaned again. "Please ..."  
"Are you touching yourself?" Sharon giggled and listened to Tarja's breaths.  
"Yes."  
"Oh my god," Sharon whispered and laughed quietly. "Are you for sure?"  
"Yes, Sharon," Tarja insisted. "I'm ... currently stroking myself between my legs. I'm alone, no worries."  
"So am I," Sharon said. "I can only think of you lately." And slowly she let her hand vanish in her pants. "And now I'm touching myself too, wishing it was your hand, not mine."  
"Just close your eyes and think it is," Tarja mumbled. "I imagine your hand caressing me ... Oh my god, you're so good."  
"You're so wet," Sharon mumbled. "Or aren't you?"  
"I am, completely," Tarja breathed back, inserting her fingers into her warm folds. "And so are you ..."  
"Yes, because you're touching me ..."  
Tarja was quiet. Then she asked, "What are we doing here?"  
"I don't know," Sharon said. "But ... I like it."  
Tarja laughed. "This is ... weird. We were about to have telephone sex, Sharon."  
"And?" Sharon didn't see the problem.  
"We're married."  
"But I want you."  
Tarja sighed. "I want you too. But not like that. You said we have to meet ... And honestly, I think so too. But until then we should think about what we really want. Marcelo and Robert, that should be the answer."  
"Right now it's 'Tarja' for me," Sharon said and Tarja sighed again.  
"For me my heart screams your name. But my brain doesn't. It knows whom I should want."  
"Should, yes," Sharon mumbled. "But you don't want to listen to your brain."  
"Not really. Not now. But I know that someday I'll regret not listening to my brain."  
"Listen to your heart," Sharon whispered. "Please, Tari. I know you want me and I want you to. Just give in."  
"See you, Sharon," Tarja just replied. "Hopefully soon ..."  
And with those words she hung up.

"You don't speak to Sharon anymore," Marcelo said one day, some weeks after that incident, a few days after Tarja's birthday.  
"No, haven't heard from her since July," Tarja answered. "Why?"  
"Hm ... I was thinking about a collaboration between you two. Of course it wouldn't be official until your next album, but you should think about it. You could write a song together."  
"Yeah, sure," Tarja said slowly. "Did you just come up with that idea?"  
"I've been thinking about it since the festival. Your fan base is huge and so is theirs. Combine them and the song would get as successful as Paradise. Only that this time it'll be your song and you'd earn more for it than for Paradise."  
"You just think about money again, right?" Tarja guessed.  
"Of course I do, I'm your manager, Tari," Marcelo said, making Tarja cringe.  
"Please don't call me Tari," she said and Marcelo shook his head.  
"I'm asking you again, Tarja. Do you still love me? Because I don't think you do. You keep me distant, don't sleep with me anymore and you don't want me to say your nickname again. So - do you still love me?"  
Tarja looked at him. "Not like before," she said quietly. "But everything's so different since we moved here."  
"So you want to go back to Argentina?" Marcelo asked. "I'd gladly go back, just say a word."  
"No, I don't want to go back there," Tarja said quickly. "Namu is happy here and we are safe. You do remember that guy in Buenos Aires who attacked me on the street, right??"  
"Of course I do, that was the reason we moved," Marcelo said. "But what is it then? I just want you to be happy, Tarja. And lately you are ... so quiet. Distant. Sad ... Please tell me what I can do."  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm in my changes," Tarja said and shrugged.  
"I know what you need," Marcelo said and smiled at her. "A day for us two alone. We could give Naomi to your friend Penny and spend all day in bed. I long to give you multiple orgasms again ... what was your maximum? Four? I think we can top that."  
Tarja smiled lightly. "I'm not in the mood ..."  
"Not now. Maybe tomorrow or next week. Or next month! I don't care, I just want to make you happy."  
"It's okay," Tarja said. "You make me happy, Marcelo, you still do. Sorry I don't show it."  
Her husband didn't reply for a while. Then he carefully said, "Tarja ... you know how I meant it. I don't necessarily need to sleep with you. I just want to make you happy with touching ... Or licking. I know how much you love it."  
Tarja closed her eyes. Yes, she loved it. But all she could think about when he started caressing and licking her, were Sharon's hands and her tongue on her body. Not him. Only Sharon ...  
"Okay," she said quietly. "Not tomorrow but next week. I'll ask Penny if she could take Naomi for a day and then you're going to spoil me."

Sharon moved her finger over the call button. She had thought about calling her so many times during the last three months. But what if Tarja didn't want to talk to her anymore?  
It was October and Sharon was bored. The children were at school, Robert was working and she was trying to write a song. Without any success.  
What was Tarja doing? She needed to know.  
One last thought and she pressed the call button.  
And, to her surprise, Tarja even picked up!  
"Hello, Sharon," she said.  
"Oh my god ... Tarja, hey! I'm so glad you picked up. So sorry about last time. How are you? Happy belated birthday!"  
"Quite belated," Tarja laughed gently. "It's fine, Sharon. I am fine. Marcelo and I still have some difficult times but it's getting better."  
"You still can't sleep with him?"  
"He wants another baby, Sharon. And I'm so scared that I'll get pregnant again."  
"But you're taking the pill?" Sharon asked and Tarja sighed.  
"Guess what but ... not anymore. I got a hormone intolerance around a year ago."  
"Really? Poor you ..." Sharon bit her lip. "And other than that? Your celiac disease?"  
"Worse as always."  
"Your neck?"  
"Hurts," Tarja said.  
"Your spinal discs?"  
"My doctor says if I continue like I do, I'll soon suffer from slipped discs."  
"Oh, Tarja," Sharon sighed. "You need some time off. Go to Kitee for a while."  
"I can't just leave, Naomi and Marcelo need me," Tarja whined. "And I need them and I need ... oh, I don't know. I think I just hate everything I did with my private life. I wish it had turned out like my career ... I never really wanted a child. Surely I love Naomi but somehow she is the reason I am sick like I am. I had migraine when I was pregnant with her, now it's coming back. And all the carrying her around ruined my back."  
"Maybe you are pregnant," Sharon guessed. "You got migraine and you quit taking the pill."  
"Marcelo and I haven't been active since four months ago," Tarja whispered. She was so ashamed.  
"Wow. That was a long time ago," Sharon said quietly. "Do you know why?"  
"I don't love him anymore," Tarja finally admitted. "No, I do love him but I'm not in love with him. He's just there and he's great but ... it feels different than it did before. Now I only feel like that when I'm with you."  
Sharon sat down. What? "Like what? What do you mean?"  
"I mean that it feels like I'm in love. When I'm with you." Tarja was breathing hard.  
"With me?" Sharon whispered.  
"Yes," Tarja answered. "It feels just perfect and somehow it makes me sad. Because I know that I've thrown my chance away. You're married, I am married and I'm everything else than a lesbian."  
Sharon was speechless.  
"Of course I know that I probably was just waiting for _the one_ and I've always thought it was Marcelo. But it wasn't. If I knew I would meet her when I was around forty, I wouldn't have married Marcelo." Tarja waited. "Say something, Sharon."  
"When did you notice it?" Sharon whispered.  
"I ... don't know. Maybe when you started flirting with me. Maybe when we met at the festival. Maybe later ... Maybe I knew it all the time. I don't know."  
"Oh, how I want to kiss you right now," Sharon said and leaned back on the wall. "And caress your beautiful body."  
"We have to meet," Tarja said. "Soon. Please."  
"I'll come to your Christmas concerts. Let's meet afterwards."  
Tarja smiled. "Yes ... That's a good idea. I'll change the hotel room reservations for two people."  
"Okay," Sharon said. "Send me your plan, I need to go. Rob just returned."  
"Okay, bye," Tarja said but Sharon wasn't done yet.  
"Wait a second," she quickly said before she whispered, "I love you, Tarja."  
Tarja smiled. "I love you too, Sharon ..."  
They ended the call and Tarja fell back on her bed.  
Her mind was spinning, she was grinning madly. Her heart was racing.  
When she had calmed down, she called all the hotels she would be sleeping at and changed the reservations for two people. It was no problem, luckily, so she sent the hotels and booking details to Sharon. They would meet. In a bit more than a month.  
Slowly Tarja realised what this meant. What would happen if Sharon and her were alone ...  
Her doubts were forgotten quickly as she received a text message from Sharon:  
_Perfect!_ _I'll_ _book a flight a day_ _before_ _your first concert then and after the concerts_ _I'll_ _be waiting at our rooms. Wouldn't want someone too see us._ _Can't_ _wait_ _, my beauty. I love you!_  
She pressed the phone against her beating heart. Had she felt like this with Marcelo too? If so, then Tarja couldn't remember. All she knew was that the feeling of being in love had vanished quite fast every time ... besides with Sharon. She still felt it like on the first day they had met.

After that they started calling each other again.  
Marcelo was happy to see that Tarja had turned back to her old self, the happy, excited and funny Tarja, even though he knew it was because of Sharon. They talked almost everyday and Marcelo noticed that Tarja was laughing and giggling on her phone. And sometimes, when she listened to the woman on the other line, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed listening.  
He didn't know what to think about it and Robert felt the same way.  
Sharon had of course told him that she would visit Tarja in Czech republic and would stay with her for almost a week and Robert was okay with it, even though he wondered why they weren't planning a surprise visit of Sharon. Would Sharon be waiting backstage all the time? Someone would eventually see her coming out of the venue or hotel or whatever. And then the daily calling ... Sharon always locked herself in the bathroom and then there was nothing more heard besides laughing.  
But he trusted his wife and didn't ask her about it further. Maybe they planned such a secret surprise, not even he was allowed to know about it.

Tarja did not pick her up from the airport, they had agreed not to. Instead Sharon only quickly typed: _Just landed. Will be there in 2 hrs, maximum._ _Can't_ _wait to kiss you xx_  
She couldn't believe it. She and Tarja had a secret relationship. She felt horrible about the fact she was technically already cheating on her husband but if everything worked out as planned, both she and Tarja would soon leave their husbands. Their fans would go crazy ...  
All Sharon could think about in the taxi was how Tarja's lips would feel. How her skin would feel, how she would taste. Oh, she would drink from her until she would come with her name on her beautiful lips.  
Sharon could feel how her own arousal grew. She asked the taxi driver to go a little faster, promised him to pay more. She needed to see Tarja as soon as possible.  
After checking in into the hotel she finally dared to take off her hat and fake glasses she had used during the travel. She had hoped that no one had recognised her but during winter she highly doubted something like this, since everyone was only watching how to come from A to B without standing around too much, in both Amsterdam and Zlín. She took the elevator and pressed the button of the fourth floor. While riding up, she looked herself into the mirror, combed through her hair. She had applied some make up, not sure if Tarja would find her attractive otherwise.  
And as the elevator stopped, her heart almost did the same.  
She walked through the corridors, looking for room 411, her heart close to exploding as she found it.  
She knocked and used her key to get inside.  
It was almost dark in the room, there was only a bit light coming from the bed, it almost looked like candles.  
Sharon placed her luggage aside and locked the door. "Tari?" she called quietly. She didn't want to wake her.  
No answer.  
She stripped off her shoes and jacket and walked to the bed, noticing that Tarja had really been crazy enough to light up a few candles on both night stands.  
And there, on the middle of the bed, was Tarja. She looked at her. She didn't say anything, she only looked at her.  
Sharon first had to get used to the darkness but soon she could see that Tarja was only wearing underwear.  
"Oh my god," she whispered and got out of her jeans and pullover. "Woman. You're crazy ..."  
Tarja laughed quietly. "I've been waiting for you."  
"I can see that," Sharon said while kicking off her socks. "Gosh, you're so sexy. I love that underwear."  
"It's new." Tarja caressed her red lace bra. "Bought it for you."  
"While I feel so unsexy now," Sharon said and sat down on the bed.  
Tarja sat up too. "Why? Look at yourself, you're so damn sexy ..."  
Sharon smiled. "I don't wear any special underwear."  
"That's why we're going to take them off," Tarja answered and took her hand. "I've been waiting for this for so long. Let's forget everything and only concentrate on us. Okay?"  
Sharon smiled. "I've been waiting for this too. Okay. I'm ready."  
And without another warning, Sharon pushed the other singer back on the bed and sat down on her thighs. She leant down and stroke her hair aside.  
"My beauty," she whispered before she finally kissed her.

It felt like fireworks. Like a dream coming true. Like one million butterflies in her stomach.  
Tarja opened her mouth, welcoming Sharon's tongue inside her. Their tongues met and melted together immediately, their hands entwined.  
For minutes they kissed, until air was needed. They parted, breathing hard and smiling at each other.  
Then, without a word, Sharon reached behind Tarja's back and opened her bra, pulling it off her in one swift move. After revealing Tarja's naked torso, she first had to catch her breath.  
"So beautiful," she whispered and drew her fingers over her friend's bosom. She caressed her nipples and smiled as Tarja moaned. "You like that?"  
"Take them into your mouth," Tarja breathed and Sharon leaned down, doing what she wanted. She took her hard nipples between her lips, letting her tongue play with the tip. Her hands travelled down and found the edges of her panty, pulling it down quickly.  
Tarja parted her legs willingly while Sharon caressed her legs. "So soft," she breathed on her breast. Then her journey went on, from Tarja's thighs to her middle. It wasn't hard to find her most sensitive spot, she was really wet and her clit was swollen with lust.  
"Oh, Tarja," Sharon moaned. "So, so wet ..." She stroke over the swollen bundle of nerves, earning a quiet scream from Tarja.   
"Harder ..."  
Sharon pressed her finger harder on Tarja's centre of lust and felt her tremble.  
"Oh my ... god ..."  
Yes, Tarja really had needed this.

Five, six, seven times. Tarja couldn't remember how often she had come this night. She only knew that she was all sweaty and her body was glowing, yet Sharon did not think of stopping.  
"Sharon ... I can't go on anymore ..." she cried out, just a second before the next orgasm washed over her.  
And then Sharon finally let go. She pulled her face away from Tarja's parted legs. "I can't stop. You taste so fucking good, Tari."  
"I know I do," Tarja said with a weak grin. "Sharon, that was ... wow. I just can't go on anymore."  
"I'm not done with you yet, love" Sharon said and wanted to vanish again, but Tarja quickly shut her legs.  
"Don't you think it's your turn now?" she asked.  
The Dutch singer sat up and looked at her lover. "I don't know. Do you want to?"  
"Yes," Tarja replied. "I want to love you. How do you like it?"  
"It doesn't matter," Sharon said. "The most important part here is you."  
"Us," Tarja said. "The most important part here is us."  
Sharon smiled and lay down next to Tarja, taking her hand.  
"You are so beautiful," she whispered.  
"And I love you so much," Tarja whispered back. "I can't believe this is happening ..."  
"I want this forever," Sharon said and Tarja nodded in reply.  
"Then let's do it."  
Sharon sat up again. "You love me? Show me."  
"I will," Tarja promised. "I will show you for the rest of the night, just as you showed me until now."  
Sharon laughed and leaned back, ready to finally be able to scream "Tarja" as loudly as she wished to do while being with her husband.

They didn't sleep. Not for a minute.  
The whole night they spent making love and they did not check the clock until Tarja pointed out that it was getting morning.  
"It's eight," Sharon whispered and yawned. "We spent the whole night loving each other ..."  
"I want to continue," Tarja mumbled.  
"Tonight," Sharon whispered and kissed her lover's lips. "You are wonderful."  
"So are you," Tarja mumbled. "Damn, now I'm tired. And every muscle in my body hurts."  
Sharon smiled. "How often did you come?"  
"No idea, I didn't count," Tarja yawned. "Could we sleep a bit now? I need to be at the congress Centrum at three."  
"Sure. Let's set an alarm for one, will this be alright?"  
"Perfect," Tarja mumbled. "Come here, let's sleep cuddled up together ..."  
After setting the alarm, Sharon spooned the smaller woman and kissed her neck. "Good night, wonderful woman."  
And they fell asleep in each other's arms, both enjoying the best sleep each of them had ever witnessed: a comfortable sleep while being held by your one and only.

_\-- the end ---_


End file.
